An electric vehicle may refer to a vehicle that draws electrical energy from an external power source such as an electric power grid of an electric utility for its charging. An electric utility is a power source that involves generation, transmission, and distribution of electricity for public consumption. Nowadays, due to increase in the number of electric vehicles and frequent charging requirements of the electric vehicles, electric utilities anticipate major challenges such as high concentration of electric vehicle charging events in a given geographic area causing power shortage or power grid instability due to uncontrolled electric vehicle charging events, peak-load shifting, increased peak-load during day-time caused due to additional high load-requirements for electric vehicle charging, increase in night-time load for residential use thereby degrading life-time for power-resources, advanced techniques for efficient load-valley filling etc. Consequently, there is a need for minimizing the impact of electric vehicle charging on the grid and power supplies using better utilization of available power. Further, large number of electric vehicle charging stations and their scattered distribution poses difficulty in assessing power consumption requirements for efficient distribution of electric power. For example, high concentration of charging stations in certain geographic areas may lead to over utilization of power grid resources. Furthermore, charging of electric vehicles in an uncontrolled fashion leads to power grid overloading which may in turn lead to power failure and unequal distribution of electricity for consumption.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a method and system for controlling and managing electric vehicle charging by efficiently utilizing available power capacity. Also, there is a need for a method and system for efficiently organizing large and distributed electric vehicle charging stations to facilitate centralized control of electric vehicle charging. In addition, there is a need of a method and system for preventing and monitoring uncontrolled electric vehicle charging events at the charging stations.